The present invention relates to microphones, and more particularly to a contact type indirect conduction, vibrating type microphone.
According to the method of the detection of voice frequency, conventional microphones can be gathered into two groups, namely the air vibrating type microphones and the inertial vibrating type microphones. The features of these two types of microphones are outlined hereinafter.
(1) Air Vibrating Type Microphones
The vibrations of air pressure cause the diaphragm of the microphone to change its position synchronously according to the variations of the pressure and the frequency. The energy of the vibrations of the diaphragm is then converted into a variable electric signal. This type of microphones will simultaneously pick up other sound sources, and therefore the communication quality will be affected by the noises received. More particularly, when the microphone is used in a noise area or during the game of a high speed sport such as driving a motorcycle, conveying by a parachute, manipulating a hang glider, etc., loud noises will be simultaneously picked up to interfere with the communication. Sometimes, accidents may happen due to poor communication quality.
(2) Inertial Vibrating Type Microphones
An inertial vibrating type microphone detects the variation of position changes between the shell and the internal "detecting mass". As a sufficient external energy is transmitted to the shell to vibrate the mass of the detecting body, the relative position between the shell and the detecting body is relatively changed, and the variations of the changes of the relative position between the shell and the detecting body are then converted into a variable electric signal. This type of microphones eliminate outside noises (noises in the atmosphere). When in use, the microphone is directly attached to the muscles around the throat to detect the vibrations of the muscles of the throat while speaking. As the muscles are mainly composed of water, the vibrating energy of the throat can be directly transmitted to the microphone. Because the vibrating energy of the air is very small and can not vibrate the shell of an inertial vibrating type microphone, outside noises will not be picked up during the detection of the microphone. Therefore, an inertial vibrating type microphone is suitable for use in noise conditions. However, this type of microphones still can not effectively eliminate noises from being picked up during its detection. If the fastening device, shell, or connecting line of the microphone is rubbed against the clothes or another other objects, noises will be produced to interfere the detection of the sound to be detected, and therefore the communication quality will be affected.